Pre Wedded Bliss
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: Draco and Hermione are trying to figure out the seating arrangements for their wedding reception.


**Title: **Pre-Wedded Bliss  
**Author:** Reetinkerbell  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Summary:** Draco and Hermione are trying to figure out the seating arrangements for their wedding reception.   
**Written:** January 2005 – Edited March 2006.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or any of the characters.  
**Distribution:** Links only please.  
**Authors Notes:** Written for **Jaqui** (shagmedraco) because I'm late with the 1000 words Dramione Wedding Night Ficlet I was going to write to her. And they behave rather juvenile, but its all deliberate, so no comments saying that they're to childish or whatever, please.

–

**Pre-Wedded Bliss** (1/1)

"No, no, no. Not there!"

"What? You mean Harry and Ron? Of course they're going to sit there. Where else would they... Hey! Put those back... What are you..."

"There's no way I'm having Potter and Weasley sitting at the top table. They can sit here, outside. That's a nice place for them. Oh, better yet, why don't I just throw these away and be done with it? It's not like they'll be missed much anyway..."

"Stop it. Give me those. They're my best friends Malfoy. I rather want them to sit with me. That way, I don't have to look at your ugly face all night and be reminded of the fact that I just married you."

"You know, if we're going to pull this off, and actually convince the Wizarding World that we're in love and we're getting married because we want to, and not because Dumbledore is an idiot and practically forced us, you should probably start calling me by my first name." Beat. "And I'm not ugly."

"There's no one here but you and I, so I can call you whatever I want to call you... **_Malfoy_**."

"True. However, you need the practice. I'm using your first name all the time, am I not? _Her-mio-knee_."

"Fine... _Draco-o_."

"What are you? Don't call me 'Drac-o'."

"Oh? What are you going to do about, huh?"

"Oh you..."

"Come to think of it, since we _are_ suppose to be, as you put it, in love, wouldn't it make more sense if I called you, oh, I don't know... Draco-o-poo, or Dray? Or how about Ferret? That's a nice little pet name for you, isn't it?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Beat.

"Fine. Potter and Weasley can sit at our table."

"Oh, Draco, honey, that was never up for discussion."

"No? What do you want then?"

"Oh, I don't know. A million galleons, peace on Earth, not having to marry you... Nothing much really."

"Will one out of three suffice?"

"You mean I don't have to marry you?"

"I meant the money."

"Oh."

"Granger."

"Hermione if you would be so kind."

"I never knew you could be like this..."

"Like what?"

"Well, truth to be told, I never knew you could be this much fun. You hide it well."

"Oh honestly Draco."

"Like you weren't thinking the same thing. I think it's safe to say that our marriage, however short it might be, will never be boring."

"If there even is a wedding."

"Why wouldn't there be a wedding?"

"Because at this rate, we'll kill each other before we've even begun to decide where the hell to get married, that's why. But let's not dwell on that. We haven't finished the seating arrangements yet."

"Fine. Oh, here's Pansy. She should sit up at the top table with us."

"The hell she is."

"What? Why ever not?"

"Because I say so."

"'Because I say...' Don't I have a say in this?"

"Let me think about it. No!"

"Why not? I have to marry you too remember. I should have a say in where my friends sit."

"Are you stupid or something? I said no."

"But why? And I'm not stupid."

"Then you're doing a fine job at pretending to be stupid."

"I'm not. But if I did, the only reason as to why I'd pretend to be stupid, would be for your sake. So that you would understand what I meant."

"Oh spare me."

"And I'm not saying that I want to marry you. Because I don't. But we've spent so much time planing this wedding and arguing over it. And everyone knows about it already and we're not going to stay married for that long anyway, so we might as well get married. Besides, there's always the 'marital bed' to look forward to... Ouch, bloody hell woman. Stop hitting me!"

"Oh you big baby. That wasn't so hard."

"You know, I'm starting to think that the reason you're hitting me all the time is because you just can't wait until we're married to get in close contact with my hot, sexy body. Of course, if you really can't wait, we can just go find a bed right now and... Stop hitting me!"

"Stop coming on to me."

"Oh you love it. Besides, you're about to become my wife. I can hit on you as much as I want to. _If_ I wanted to."

"Oh please, you actually think it's going to work on me?"

"Well yes. No woman has ever been able to resist my dashing good looks."

"Yawn."

"Hey, it's true I have you know."

"Oh yes, how could I ever forget. You're a real sex machine. And come our wedding night, I'll be the last in a very long line of women shouting 'shag me Draco!' at the top of my lungs."

"Damn straight."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Of course you were..."

"Oh, you're impossible."

"I know. And damn proud of it too."

"I've noticed."

"Noticed me have you? I'm touched."

"Bite me."

"Kinky."

"Bugger off."

In the adjoining room, Professor Dumbledore sat, calmly reading the Daily Prophet and drinking some Earl Grey out of his favourite blue teacup. He ignored the bickering he could hear coming from the newly engaged couple, and only looked up briefly when the sound of something breaking was heard. He looked at Fawkes, his only companion for the evening, and shook his head, a small smile lifting his ageing lips.

"I really hope those crazy kids make it," he joked and Fawkes looked like he agreed as he nodded his red and gold feathered head.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at him and gave him a pat on his head before turning back to his paper. He tuned out the loud cursing now coming from Draco, and focused instead on the laughter coming from Hermione. Thought he'd heard enough of their conversation to know why she was laughing, he pretended that she was laughing with Draco out of happiness of planning her wedding with her fiancée, and not at him, which the case actually were. By the end of the day, he really hoped that they wouldn't hate him for asking this of them, but he knew that it was the best for everyone.

Especially for the two of them, even if they themselves couldn't see it at the present time.

**The End. **


End file.
